


No matter what

by buckleydiaz



Series: 9-1-1 season 3(one shots) [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Boyfriends, Buddie Week, I suck at tagging, Love, M/M, PTSD, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckleydiaz/pseuds/buckleydiaz
Summary: After the accident with the firetruck Buck has been working his ass off to be a firefighter again. His first day back doesn't go the way he wanted it to.





	No matter what

**Author's Note:**

> Buddie Week Day 1: Recovery. I'm gonna try to do this everyday this week but I'll probably be off a few days.

Ever since the accident so much has happened for Buck. He moved in with Eddie and began spending lots of time with Christopher. He's had two additional surgeries and weeks of physical therapy. He was recommended to do regular therapy, to try to clear his mind before he went back to work but when his physical therapist said he can go back to work Buck didn't hesitate.

His first day back started off as not very eventful. He had a meeting with Bobby to do paperwork and Bobby kept reminding him that he was cleared for 'light duty'. Buck hated that word, it meant that he can't even go on the interesting calls unless he got Bobby's approval. 

The first call they got Bobby agreed to let Buck go. It was a casual house fire and Buck was not allowed in the house to put out the fire but he was able to help Hen with triage. He only agreed so Buck felt like he was still part of the team. 

The bell rang and they all jumped into the fire truck. Buck hasn't been in a firetruck since his accident and surprisingly they were all sitting in the same spots they were last time. It triggered some memories for Buck and his head began to feel heavy. Buck managed to keep it under control until the reach the intersection where the accident happened. All of a sudden Buck's breathing was fast and shallow. Sweat began to drip down his head.

Eddie had never seen Buck like that. He held Buck's hands tightly trying to calm him down. He knew he was experiencing ptsd. Buck's mind was spinning like he was trapped under the truck again. Next thing he knew they were at the house fire and everyone has exited the truck. It just remained Buck and Eddie. Eddie holding him close to his body. 

\--------------

They were back at the station for some time now and the whole team was upstairs but Buck and Eddie sat in the locker room. 

"I don't know what happened? I was just trapped under that truck again." Buck cries out to Eddie. 

"You were experiencing PTSD and it caused you to have an anxiety attack." Eddie stated. Buck has had anxiety his whole life but it has always been manageable but today was different. "I think you need some more time off, you need to recover mentally and I'll help you." Eddie continues.

"You're not gonna leave me?"

"Where would I go? I'll be there with you no matter what. You just need some more time."

"I love being a firefighter," Buck says.

"I know, you just need some help. And I'll get you some help."

**Author's Note:**

> wow this sucks but I started writing this before the episode and I finished it after I watched it. comment so I know people actually read it and I didn't waste my time.


End file.
